


Scorched Earth

by kuru (catastrophage)



Series: Hetalia Ficlets [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, Historical Hetalia, Napoleonic Wars, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophage/pseuds/kuru
Summary: Gilbert had never seen the other country fought out and hurt so deeply before.This ficlet covers the Scorched Earth of Russia in 1812, within the timeframe of the Napoleonic Wars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2010 and reposted for AO3 ☆

**Scorched Earth**

1812\. It was a calm, clear morning when Gilbert crossed the borders to the vast lands of Russia. He'd never seen the other country fought out and hurt so deeply before. Villages and fields were burnt down, not a single human soul would stand in his way, when he reached Moscow. Never had he seen a city left like this. Neither Berlin, nor Königsberg had ever gone through what they called _scorched earth_. Moscow was completely destroyed - by the Russians themselves. He reached the Red Square.

A tall man stood on the burnt ground, walking a few steps, bowing down and walking on again. When Gilbert came closer, he could see the other was planting small trees in the ashes.  
"You're rebuilding it?"  
"Да." Ivan turned around slowly. Gilbert had expected him to look distressed and wounded, but instead the other man smiled. "I think it will become even more beautiful. A good city." He patted a dusty stone. "It was the end to some ten thousands of soldiers."

Gilbert had to admit he was impressed. He had never believed it would work out, not against Napoleon's army anyway. And even then, he himself would not have dared to do a frightening step as Ivan did there. "Aren't you hurt?" he wondered.  
"Hurt?" Ivan asked in a casual way, while he stepped aside to plant another tree. For the first time Gilbert looked up behind the other nation, and he suddenly noticed people streaming into the city like ants, carrying stones and wood, rooftiles and tools to rebuild her.

"Well yes I'm a little hurt I guess." the Russian admitted. "But as you see the wounds heal fast. Tomorrow I may be stronger than ever before. As we're speaking my troops are following the French army to your house, to beat them. And then..."  
Ivan came closer. Swiftly he reached out and got hold of Gilbert's wrist.  
"When I save your ass, be a good boy and say _thank you._ "

Gilbert tried to pull away. "I don't need your help!" he snarled.  
But the Russian's grip was strong and he failed to free himself. Ivan pulled him closer. Gilbert could almost feel the other's lips touching his forehead. A cold shiver ran down his back. Every muscle of him screamed to break free and jump back, but he couldn't move. Ivan had already put an arm around him, pulled him into an embrace, then into a kiss.  
"Sick bastard." Gilbert hissed through closed teeth, clearly not answering the affection.

Ivan put a finger over his lips to silence him. "First we'll show France his borders, so you've got enough time to overthink your situation."  
He smiled and let go of the Prussian. "You see, I still have some work to do." Then he stepped back and picked up another sapling. How those strong, fierce hands could handle a little tree with so much care was beyond Gilbert's understanding.  
"See you at the front." he mumbled and left.


End file.
